Trained Professionals
by stickman007
Summary: A group made of a soldier, a software writer, a pharmaceutical professional in college, and a financial expert. The group is trying to survive in the zombie apocalypse. More characters may eventually be added.


I have not played much Left 4 dead mostly at my friends house so if something is wrong just tell me.

_Mellisa journal entry 10_

_Ever since my friends stopped visiting me and the power went out this is the only way to stay sane. I haven't left the flat for two weeks and I stopped listening to the news two days before the power went out because it was all about the stupid fever. I want to go back to work but I am still sick, don't worry I don't have that fever its just a cold. Well I guess I should go to sleep the sun is going down and i don't_

_ want to burn more candles.  
_

_

* * *

_

James was running as fast as he could towards the house. He turned around to look at the thing. It had one gigantic arm and one tiny one it wore overalls and its head was smashed looking. He turned back again to reload his gun. James saw a door in front of him he jumped through it then slammed it shut and locked it. He turned around when the door burst into shards and threw him across the room. James turned around in the air and saw the thing standing in the door frame. He unloaded all the rounds in his gun on it. The thing waved his arm and smashed down the door frame then walked into the room. James had reloaded his gun and was about to fire when the thing picked him up. He aimed the gun right between its eyes and shot five times.

"Die you damn monster" James yelled at it.

A door was smashed open somewhere else in the house. There then was the sound of gunshots. The thing dropped him then turned around. More gunshots fired and then it stared to fall. James scrambled out of the way. He looked to see his saviors and saw a man with a submachine gun and in army fatigues and a man in a jacket and jean shorts with a colt .45.

"You need any help," the army man asked.

"Not know but thanks," James said. "But are you with the army can you get us evaced?"

"I wish."

* * *

_Mellisa journal entry 11_

_I haven't written in two days because I got over my cold. I went to look out side my window to see what happened and is saw corpses and … and well zombies. I looked out the peephole in my door and saw they were in the hallway. I've barricaded my door and locked the windows. I've found a crowbar and packed all my canned food. If anyone were to find this I hope it would be that I left it in a hurry and am not … wait gunshots one second._

Mel got up from the floor where she was writing and went to the window. She looked out and saw zombies running towards the end of her street. She looked further and saw three men shooting down the zombies. One was dressed in an army uniform and carried a machine gun type gun. There was a slightly short one wearing a jacket and shorts. The third one was wearing a tattered shirt and some slacks with the bottoms covered in blood with once blue sneakers. He looked kind of cute.

"_Focus_" she thought to herself. "_Go get the crowbar and your backpack Mel_." She didn't move for a couple of seconds then she ran into the kitchen grabbed her bag then ran into her bedroom and grabbed the crowbar. She ran back to the living room to look out the window again. They were walking down the street now. She tried to open the windows but they were locked. She was about to unlock them but she remembered what she had always wanted to do since she got this flat. She took the crowbar and smashed open the window.

* * *

James had spent the rest of the night with these guys he had learned the army man was Ryan and the other one was a software writer. He had found Ryan when he was rummaging threw a pawnshop looking for guns. James snapped back into the present when he heard a loud half moan half yell. He raised the Uzi he had found a street down and blew the zombie's head off.

"Well that's the last of them," James said. "Hey Ryan you never said what was your story mister army man."

"I was in the reserves lucky I didn't get shipped to Iraq. When this hit they pulled me out of my college classes. I was majoring in biology and such so I could be a surgeon. But they pulled me out to help in this evacuation thing."Ryan replied "But you know it went wrong and well we found out only twelve hours before the infection broke out. I decided since no one was coming I would run and try to get somewhere safe. I ended up in this town when my car broke down and the pandemic started and then it was zombie time."

"Wow long story" James said.

"Better then mine" added Matt.

There was suddenly a loud noise of glass breaking. They looked up to see a girl climbing out of a window on to a fire escape. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt she also was carrying a crowbar and had a backpack.

"We should go help her." Ryan said.

* * *

Mel climbed out her window and climbed down the fire escape ladder. The group of people ran over.

"Hi" said the army man. "Need help"

Mel got to the last ladder that had not fallen away due to rust. "Yes" Said Mel

"Jump I'll catch you" Said the cute one.

She jumped and he caught her. "Hi" he said. "I'm James He's Ryan and He's Matt." He put her down.

"Here, can you fire one of these." Ryan asked handing her a pistol.

Mel took the pistol and aimed it at the head of a zombie that had turned the corner and was shuffling towards them. She pulled the trigger and blew its head off.

"Nice shot" Ryan said

* * *

They had walked down to the super market and James had told them all about them. He had just got out of college a year ago and was working at Sony. She told him that she was about to graduate but that was because she had to take an extra year to major in Pharmaceuticals.

"So am I the only one about thirty in this group." Matt asked

"No I am 29, trust me to become a head surgeon takes a lot of school." Said Ryan

"Well now I don't feel left out."

"Hey you guys going any where specifically?" Asked Mel

"Yeah I got a map here of all the safe houses in a 10 mile radius of my evac area." Ryan said "They are marked for if they have food or a radio. We're going to this one." He pointed at one with a phone drawn in the square."

"That's the high school. I know a shortcut." Mel said.

" We'll go tomorrow now give me a can of peaches" Said James.


End file.
